Tronux
'''Tronux '''is a self-aware robot and a future antagonist in the IALR series. Tronix was built by both Paper and Doc. Description ''Destroy. Kill. Erase. That is all what Tronux does and thinks. This evil robot wants to destroy all races: Gems, Ponies, Inklings, Pokemon, Plants, Peas, and most importantly Humans. He has a wide array of weapons stored in his gloves. '' Appearance Tronux is a Paper Mario-esque robot with a cap which it's emblem can fire lasers. Red intimidating eyes that can fire lasers. With a nose with a hatch that can fire missiles out of his nose. An antenna sticking out of it's ear. Tronux has overall-buttons that gadgets or medicine comes out of. The black and red dotted gloves contain many weapons. But mostly, Tronux uses energy-beam and energy projectile guns. It's mustache is a grinder that can be thrown. Inside the chest, is the Robot's Core. This supplies a lot of energy for Tronux, and the core can launch his signature move... The End-Wave. The robot has gray rocket boots that allow flight. Tronux is covered in titanium, the strongest metal in the Periodic Table. Tronux can travel through dimensions, but cannot manipulate it. Personality Tronux is a cold-hearted, malicious, and ruthless robot with self-awareness. Just like all robots, robots cannot love. But, Tronux however, hates. When Tronux finds imperfection in a race, he destroys it, or attempts to destroy it. Episode Appearances Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA History Paper and Doc were busy with their inventions. Both Paper and Doc were brainstorming at the same time. Paper thought: "What if I created a robot..." Doc finished the thought with: "...that can destroy imperfection?" Paper and Doc yelled: "I got it!" at the same time. They begin to work on the robot, which took months to finish. Doc had to add a chip that teaches the robot all about medical education. While Paper, had to do everything. Paper had to give the robot sentience, titanium body parts, and weapons for protection. When it was finished, it was turned on for the first time. The robot did work. Paper said: "Let's call him, Tronux." Paper said to Doc, "Your purpose is to destroy imperfection!", but it misinterpreted that statement. During the Gadget Showcase. Paper decided to bring along Tronux. Tronux was intrigued by many and lured many people. Until, the robot seen that somebody's gadget been stolen. This made him think that the human race is imperfect. So Tronux started destroying the people intrigued by the robot. Paper was shocked, and he tried to deactivate the robot. But then they realized, They forgot to add an emergency deactivate button! The robot fled to another location, vowing that the end of humanity shall come soon. Powers and Abilities Tronux's Hands contain a wide variety of weapons. From Electric Balls, Fire-Balls, and Energy Balls to Energy Beams. He has a powerful attack that he has in his arsenal called the End-Wave. The End-Wave is a powerful move that deals mortal damage if hit by it, one side effect is that Tronux must open his Energy Core in order to unleash it, which gives the gang an advantage to attack. Tronux is made out of titanium, thus he has high durability. It is also waterproof as well. Relationships TBA Trivia * Tronux now takes the spot as the second-most powerful character in Paper's roster, but the most powerful of Paper's original characters. * Tronux is the symbol of racism in the IALR Series. Category:Owned by PaperMarioFan1000 Category:Robots Category:Intelligent Category:Original characters